pokemon_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 - Trading Of The Clampearls
Liam: What is this place? suddenly they hear a cry for help ???: Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiii! Liam: What's that noise? Sounds like someone needs help! Let's go guys! Both Kyndel & Trent nod in agreement Kyndel: Oh no.... Trent: I wonder what's wrong. A group of Granbull growls at Togepi Togepi: *stammering* Toki toki Liam: Who's that Pokemon? *scans the Pokedex* Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snubbull. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks. Liam points his Pokedex to the other one Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi is filled with an energy that makes people happy. When treated well, Togepi shares this energy with others, but when it comes near a human with an impure heart this energy quickly disappears, leaving Togepi exhausted. Liam: '''This is bad, that Togepi looks injured '''Trent: That's not good. Kyndel: Go Cinccino! Use thunderbolt on the granbull! Liam: Loudred, stop the Granbull *sends out Loudred* Loudred: Loud dred! Liam: Use Roar on the Granbull Loudred uses Roar which scares away the granbull. Kyndel: awww.... Are you ok Togepi? And i never knew your Whismur evolved, Liam? Loudred: *smiles at Kyndel, as Liam pets him* Lou dred! (thanks, kyndel) Liam: Not only that, he learned Brick Break in the process! Kyndel: Togepi, want to come with me? Togepi: Briiiiii (Yeah, you saved me!) Kyndel pats a pokeball on togepi and it clicks Liam points over to that trade slot machine Liam: Look there! Kyndel: OMG, a real trade machine Liam: I'll trade you my Clamperl with yours! Liam & Kyndel rush in the trade machine Kyndel insertes her clampearl Liam inserts his Clamperl the machine sucks the two balls & switches side, the trade is complete! Liam: Let's check them out! *sends out his recently traded Clamperl who has the Deepseascale* Kyndel sends out hers too, then Both Clamperls Regular & Shiny start to glow a white light Kyndel: they are evolving!!! Liam's Shiny Clamperl evolves into a Shiny Gorebyss, while at the same time Kyndel's Clamperl becomes a Huntail. S.Gorebyss: Gorre byss!! (I evolved!) Liam: *smiles* Wow, my Clamperl became a Gorebyss!! Kyndel: Wow, a Huntail! Liam scans Gorebyss with his Pokedex, while Kyndel does the same Huntail, the Deep Sea Pokémon and an evolved form of Clamperl. It uses its fish shaped tail to entice prey before snapping it up in its large jaws. Gorebyss, the South Sea Pokémon and an evolved form of Clamperl. A powerful swimmer and beautiful to watch, Its long, beautiful pink body is more vivid in the springtime. Trent: Awesome evolutions guys, I wish I had someone to trade with. PM: '''That can be arranged! '''Trent: Who are you? PM: '''I'm the pokemon man! '''Trent: Oh I've heard about you. You like trading with people. *takes out Treecko's Poke Ball* Here I'll trade you my Treecko, as it doesn't seem happy with me, maybe it'll be happier somewhere else. PM: Speaking of trade, Kyndel, You need to give me a pokemon! Kyndel: Fine *Quickly catches a wrumple* Here! PM: Good, That is one issue solved heres your pokemon Trent was it? *Vanishes in a cloud of smoke* Kyndel: 'Mysterious! Anyway lets see the pokemon i get! *She opens the pokeball* ''A Icey pokemon comes out of the pokeball, it is shown to be a Vanillite!!! '''Vanillite: Van illite Lite Vanillite (Hello, so your name's Kyndel, Nice to meet you!) Liam scans his Pokedex on Vanillite Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite's breath is more than fifty degrees below zero when it exhales, creating ice crystals and causing it to snow. Liam: 'Hey Trent, why not check out your new Pokemon! '''Trent: '''Alright, let's see what this is..... *opens Pokeball* ''A tiny racoon pokemon comes out of Trent's pokeball, and it's revealed to be Zigzagoon! '''Zigzagoon: '''Zig! Zag, Zag! Zig zag! (Hi there! Someone finally got me! I hope you like end up to like me.) '''Trent: Aw, aren't you cute? *holds up Zigzagoon and begins to pet it* I know most people wouldn't be satisfied with the trade, but I like the outcome already. Kyndel: I hope you like that zigzagoon, it was proberly mine! Zigzagoon: *nods* Kyndel: i hope you two get along better Trent: 'Thanks, we will. Hey Zigzagoon, would you mind if I just called you Zig? '''Zigzagoon: '*nods no and is happy about the nickname* '''Trent: Alright Zig, wanna get back in your Poke Ball? Zig: '*nods no* '''Trent: '''Wanna walk with us for a while? '''Zig: '*nods yes* '''Trent: Okay, cool. Trivia *Liam's Whismur is revealed to have evolved into Loudred & has learned Brick Beak *Kyndel catches a Togepi *Trent obtains a Zigzagoon *Kyndel obtains a Vanillite *Liam's Clamperl evolves into Gorebyss *Kyndel's Clamperl evolves into Huntail